


Speed Demon

by SilverWolf7



Series: Angel, Demon, Iron Man [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship (Good Omens), Anxiety, Crowley Has Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Fast Cars, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley Only Has One Driver, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Making Friends, Tony Stark is a Car Enthusiast, lots of issues, with a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Tony gets to know Crowley a bit better.  He's a giant snake demon kind of gets to know him.  He's also doing a lot more reaching out for help with his problems.What is his life becoming?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Angel, Demon, Iron Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahahahaha, yes, second story up and it's another one shot. Those who are enjoying this series should be happy to know the next story has two or three chapters and introduces more characters.
> 
> it also has a much more relaxed and happy Tony in it instead of the anxious mess he is.

He was still anxious and had no idea why, except he had the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something important.

Pacing the hotel room wasn't helping as much as he hoped it would, but at least it kept him active. Right now, he wished he had brought the Iron Man suit with him, so he could go fly and calm down in the air. He may actually remember what it was he felt he was forgetting.

Pepper had made him leave it behind in Manhattan, even though it folded nicely into a case....

Oh, damn it! His case...

He rummaged in the pockets of the sweats he was still wearing because they were incredibly comfortable until he was able to keep hold of the phone and pulled it out. Quickly and with mounting anxiety, he called the office he had spent most of the day in. 

He hoped he had left it there along with his umbrella.

Turns out, no, no he didn't. He had left with it. Also, someone else had taken his umbrella. He wasn't really fussed about that. He can always buy a new one, but he needed the work he had in his case. Pepper would call that night and he needed it in front of him before then, or he'd be in worse trouble with her than he already was.

He hung up without saying bye, but he couldn't even be bothered trying to keep up a friendly front right now. 

He wanted to yell at someone. He wanted to punch something. He also wanted to crawl under the sheets of the bed and cry for a while but he knew that one was a no go from the start. Instead of doing any of those things, he stood still on the spot and shook, until his phone rang.

He stared at it. The number was plain and familiar and made him break out in a cold sweat. He still answered because he knew Pepper would freak out even more if he didn't.

"It's not my fault! I swear!" he said as he answered the call before Pepper even said anything, because there was no other thing he could possibly think of other than the missing case that would have Pepper call him early. By hours. 

There was a slight second of a pause before Pepper sighed. He wasn't sure if it was relief or exaggeration. "Tony, I know it's not your fault."

He frowned down at the phone. "Umm, okay, wasn't expecting that, but okay..."

"Why would you think being...unwell is your fault? I knew you were having problems, Tony, you haven't slept well since the Invasion. Nightmares..."

He sighed and shook his head, cutting her off before she got any further with that sentence. "No Pepper. That's not what I'm talking about. I'm having trouble since...since the attack earlier today retaining information. I dropped my case. I don't even remember taking it with me. I forgot there even was one, which is stupid, because of course I had it with me because you like physical paperwork. I don't know if I threw it out in the middle of the road, or if I left it on the sidewalk or if I dropped it somewhere in the shop I ran into. I called the office though and it wasn't there and I'm freaking out because I am forgetting things and I won't remember anything for when you call later on tonight for business related things and I'm going to have an anxiety attack if I don't calm down like right now."

"Tony? Okay, both you and James said you ran into a shop. Why not call them?" Her voice sounded...not mad, but not exactly normal either. Not her reasonable voice. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

He whimpered. "He never gave me a card. I don't know what the number is to call!"

Pepper let out a sound he couldn't tell if it was supposed to be helpful or to put him in place. He was having trouble thinking. "Okay, that's an easy problem to solve," Pepper said in reply. "Tony, listen to me, okay? Listen. Look around the room, open drawers and snoop. Do you see a pen or pencil and paper anywhere?"

He took her advice and held onto it like a lifeline. He rifled through the drawers of the desks, he went through the hotel books and the itinerary sheets that came with it. There was a pad and paper in one of the drawers. There was also a bible and, to his utter surprise, a phonebook. "Huh, okay, got pen, paper and a phonebook."

"There's an actual phone book? Okay, well, you know the store name?"

"Yeah, I know the store name. Well, sort of. There's a lot to it, but the actual owner is unforgettable. You know he's an angel?'

Pepper laughed a little at that. "I read your tweet, Tony. Literal angel, for a good man who works in a bookshop."

He grinned at that, flipping through the book looking for bookstores. "Not what I meant, Pep. I mean, he is literally an angel. That wasn't a pun. The entire time I was there I knew he wasn't human. Or at least, not one like the Cap who got frozen in time and refuses to move on but from further back and making small exceptions. He kept food and drink hot, he dried my shoes and socks with a thought, that stuff isn't normal for even an enhanced human. They generally need to touch things first. If no touching needed it's generally a destructive or mind based power."

There was a short pause as Pepper absorbed all that. "Okay, Tony, you know way too much about this. How?"

He grinned, calming down further with the talk as much as looking for the number he needed was. "I've been looking this stuff up since I was young. For...reasons."

"Uh huh. Reasons." 

Pepper was pissed at him for something now, he could tell, but before he could let it get to him, he found the number he was looking for. "Hah! Got it! Okay, Pep. I need to call and see if I left it at his place and if not if it is outside. Shit I hope it is outside, because if it isn't it's gone."

"You do that. I'll talk to you later on tonight. And Tony...try to relax."

He let out a short hard 'hah!' at that. "Yeah, right now that's not happening. Talk later. See ya Pepper."

He heard her sigh again and he wondered why this time. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Once he had listened to the dial tone for a few seconds and realised that he could use the phone now to call the shop, he cleared his voice "JARVIS, call A. Z. Fell and Co bookstore please."

"Calling now, sir," came the familiar voice of his A.I through the phone. 

The ringing of a phone soothed him. At least the number still existed. He had wondered if he actually had a phone or not. Then it was picked up. "A. Z. Fell and Co bookstore. How may I help you?" said a voice he had heard not even 2 hours ago. The tone sounded like a helpful, pissed off individual. He wondered what the hell he had done to anger this being.

"Uh hi! I think I might have left my case there. Did I leave it there? Please say I left it there."

There was silence for a second, before the voice changed from pissed to the most cheerful thing he had ever heard. "Oh! Tony, yes, of course. Crowley found it by the door and bought it in. I hope you don't mind."

He let out a his breath in a whoosh of relief. "No, I don't mind. I need it for a business meeting tonight. I thought I lost it."

"Ah, well, where are you staying? Considering how much Crowley was...fanning over you earlier, I am sure he wouldn't mind dropping it off."

"Oh yay, a fanboy. Boy do I love that. He better not go stealing any of my stuff, because I will know and I will find him and I will kill him for it. Just so you know."

That seemed to surprise the angel into silence. "You may find him a little hard to kill."

"Eh, I have past history with doing impossible things. I'm very well known the world over for it, actually."

"Oh! Well, I'll give him that message then," Fell said. He sounded oddly happy about the death threat to his...partner. Who was happy about death threats, especially from Tony Stark? It made no sense.

He sighed. "Okay. I was going to stay at the Ritz, you know, but I didn't want to contend with traffic in London, so I'm in a cheap hotel about 15 minutes walking distance from the offices I spent all day in and yeah, I can't remember its name. It has comfortable beds though and I made sure to bring my own sheets, which is all that really matters."

There was a slight pause at that. "Your own sheets or comfortable beds?"

"The beds. The sheets is because I come prepared."

"Ah! Yes, always a good thing to be prepared. I will get Crowley to you shortly then. With the briefcase, no worries there."

He stared at the phone, said a quick "good, thanks" and hung up. Apparently they knew where he was from horrible notation of the place he was staying in. Also, his case wasn't a briefcase. He generally called it his work case, because it carried more than just papers or money. 

He was seriously regretting not bringing his _other_ work case with him, because holy shit did he really need to destress a bit and the fastest and best way to do that was to fly.

He was more than surprised when there was a knock on the door not even five minutes later and it was Crowley. He had checked, of course. He'd never forget those glasses.

He opened the door, pounced on his case and took it to the bed. He dumped everything out and rifled through it, nothing was missing thankfully, until he found the info he needed for that night with his meeting with Pepper and let out a sigh of relief. "JARVIS, note to Pepper. Got it, paperwork is here and waiting for her."

"Sent, sir. Her reply 'Good. Now go relax before you die of a heart attack.'"

He laughed at that one. "Reply. Will go relax, not dying any time soon. Love you. Send."

"She returns the love, sir," JARVIS replied, and Tony smiled down at the phone.

"That's good to hear. Okay, sleep mode JARVIS." The phone went into sleep mode and he turned to the door, where he could feel he was being stared at. "My A.I, JARVIS. Makes things a lot easier."

"Sounds a lot more intelligent than you let the world actually know about," Crowley replied, leaning against the wall looking quite comfortable and there was none of the vibes he generally got from a fan. Either his bookish friend/lover/whatever they were was wrong, or he wore a mask just as good as Tony did.

"Of course. He's not for sale and never will be. I don't deal in A.I outside little things like smart phones and appliances." It was true too. He had a whole range of appliances going since he had stopped making weapons for the government. They don't talk like JARVIS, more on the speed of DUM-E, but they worked well in what they did and that's what the people wanted.

Crowley let a wide grin stretch slowly across his face. "So Aziraphale tells me. Upgrading the phones, yeah? And self warming cups."

He grinned widely back. "Yep. Though the mugs are for fun."

"We all have our hobbies. Mine used to be super gluing coins to the sidewalks and watching people try to pick them up. Fun."

That...was not at all what Tony was expecting and he let out a surprised burst of laughter. "Wow. I haven't done that. I should totally do that. It's kind of like Thor putting down his hammer and having people try to pick it up. But with money instead."

Crowley shook his head with a grin. "Leave it to those Norse pagans to do things like that. I wanted to ask a question."

He nodded at that one. "Pagans. Okay, ask your question. I don't guarantee I will answer though."

Crowley took a deep breath and made his way to the bed, all weird angles and awkward gait that made Tony uncomfortable to watch. "How bad was it?"

He frowned, confused at the question. "You're going to have to elaborate on that one a bit, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fidgeting where he sat, and Tony used the word sat loosely in this case, Crowley opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and just spat out the question in as blatant a way as possible "The other side of the portal. How bad was it?"

With that Tony froze on the spot. Space, huge, black and full of ships in front of him as far as the eye could see. It should have just been blank, black, empty. It should have been small, given the tiny little bottleneck Loki opened. But it hadn't been. He had managed to wipe out the Chitauri fleet with the nuke he had been carrying but there were other ships, other species more like, and they didn't die. He gulped, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Bad. It was...bad. They'll still try to get here, they'll just have to do it the long way."

Crowley flopped down on the bed with a groan. "Great! Just...great. Never mind that then, it'll take them years and years to get here."

Tony glared at the man lying down beside him. "Yeah, no, that isn't happening. That army was big enough to cover the Earth. They get here and there is definitely need to worry, because we'll all be dead."

"Well, yeah, but they have to get here first. The long way round. With all the dangers that space travel brings with it. Other armies fighting them off, asteroids, stars, all of it is a danger to their ships. Not to mention the natural lifespan of some out there is shorter. By the time they get here, the army will be smaller."

"Or bigger..." he muttered more to himself than to Crowley, but he was heard anyway.

Crowley snorted beside him. "Wow. Okay. You need to relax."

Tony rolled his eyes at that one. "There's a reason I'm a wreck right now. I can't relax. What even am I doing taking two days off? The world needs to be warned and prepared, but no one is listening. They just label me with PTSD and shock and trauma and send me on my way."

"I thought you had to be diagnosed with PTSD before you could be labelled with it, but what do I know about psychology. Not going to argue with shock and trauma though."

He threw his hands in the air. "I died! Or, well, my heart stopped at least. It got going again, obviously. It's like a curse. People just keep trying to do more and more damage to my poor fragile heart. So, yeah, I'd say a bit more than shock and definitely a lot of trauma."

He could feel the stare from behind the sunglasses. "Yeah, saying it again, you need to relax."

"Considering I left my suit at home and the easiest way for me to relax is to fly, that isn't happening," he replied, letting this man know that his wish wasn't going to come true that easily.

There was silence for a few long seconds, before Crowley spoke again. "What'd you do before the suit?"

He plastered a wide smile on his face he generally used for the press and one-night stands. "Party, booze, sex."

Crowley's lip curled up and it wasn't a smile. He almost expected he's going to be growled at. "No, not what I meant. Those are for show or for fun, not for relaxing. What did you do to relax before flying?"

He actually frowned at that and took time to think about the answer. What did he do to relax before the suit? "Umm, I build things. That is relaxing to me."

Crowley grunted beside him. "Yeah, not my area of expertise. What else?"

He sighed loudly at that. "I don't know. I like cars..."

"Oh? What about cars?"

He grinned. "Fixing them, making better engines. Going fast."

With that a real smile lit up Crowley's face. "Ah, now cars and speed. That I can do. No one drives my car but me, though. Tough luck if you don't like that. Come on get up."

Tony watched as Crowley got to his feet in just a few very smooth motions and felt jealousy at how easy he moved while lying down. He, bumbling human that he is had to take a shit ton of extra moves to get from a sitting position to a standing one. "So, where are we going?"

"Out! I'm introducing you to my pride and joy."

He was puzzled over that. "Okay, getting confused about whether you're talking about a car or a kid right now..."

Laughter, bright and full of actual amusement reached his ears. "My car. She's a Bentley. Come on."

Ooh, he hoped this car was fast, even if he was just a passenger. He was used to the uncomfortable feeling of being driven places, but he preferred driving himself. Fast, reckless and free. He'd have to race Happy when he got back home. 

He followed Crowley out of the room he was in, down the elevator, through the tiny lobby, out into the street and stopped dead. Most of the cars he had were classics and he put a lot of work in keeping them perfect. This, this wasn't classic. This Bentley was vintage. In mint condition. He let out a sound he couldn't even identify at the vision in front of his eyes.

"And that is the right reaction to my car."

Tony grinned. "Gorgeous."

Crowley looked very proud of himself for that. "Yep, get in."

He reached over to the passenger side door and opened it almost reverently, before getting in and sitting down. He was on the left side, which helped him pretend he was driving, because everything about driving was backwards in this country. It helped ease his anxiety about being driven by someone else.

He watched Crowley walk around the car and get in the driver's side. "Oh, by the way, I hope you like Queen, because my car refuses to play anything else. And I do mean refuses. You can try if you want."

The dashboard was opened and inside were CD's. He noted that none of them were actually Queen. He went through them, before shrugging and choosing Mozart, because some classical music becoming Queen in whatever way Crowley seems sure it would sounded hilarious.

The car started without Crowley even touching the keys. They keys, as far as he knew, didn't even touch the car. Rado Ga Ga was playing loudly. Tony opened the CD and shoved it in the slot. It started playing Mozart to his surprise. "Huh, you know I was actually expecting that to be Queen."

"Give it anywhere between five minutes to a half hour. I swear, sometimes you just want to drive around the country for a while with some nice, calming music going on and suddenly Queen. I have no idea where that even comes from."

He nodded at that, realised the lack of seat belts and held on to the side of the car near the handle. "Okay, I can definitely do a little waiting. Are you taking me for a drive in the country?"

Crowley threw him a wicked grin, before moving the car into oncoming traffic and took off like a bullet. In the middle of a city. Usually people would be scared shitless with that move. Tony remembered the hundreds of times he had driven like that and instead felt a familiar rush of adrenaline. The good kind.

He threw back his head and laughed loudly, joy rushing through him like it used to before he became Iron Man. He had almost forgotten what this felt like, having spent most of his time nowadays being driven by Happy who had gotten weirdly overprotective over him.

He didn't say a word. Instead he closed his eyes and without a care to what the driver actually wanted, wound down the window. The wind rushed past him, through him, and while it isn't the same as flying in the suit, it was the closest he could get while still on the ground. Yeah, he really needed to go race with Happy when he got home.

He opened his eyes when he felt the car slow down and found that they were near the bookshop. He turned to look at the driver, who shrugged. "Habit," was the only answer he got from the stare.

Tony snorted and the most undignified giggle erupted from him. "Oh, yeah, sure. There's absolutely nothing going on between you two at all. Nothing. Nada."

Crowley looked like he was seconds away from blushing, hah! "It's complicated..."

He couldn't stop giggling as he let out the oldest joke he could think of in the moment, which was actual truth. "That's what he said," he stated, before laughing at the look on Crowley's face.

"You....you actually asked him?!" Crowley asked, voice slightly higher than normal. The s was hissed out. 

"It was kind of obvious when he said your name and kept going on about you."

And now Crowley was going all lovesick on him. It was both weird and cute at the same time. "He really did that?"

"Yep. He really did that. I don't get the complications here."

Crowley groaned. "I'd ask you to drop it, but you're clearly not going to listen to that, so... We were on opposite sides of a war. Now we're not."

Tony blinked at that, stared at Crowley and blinked again. "Huh, okay, noted. Are we going somewhere or stopping here?"

"I'm going to take you for a nice, long drive out on the country roads. But I can't leave without checking the bookshop first. It's...a thing."

Nodding, Tony let that one go. He understood things like that well enough by now. He had quite a few of them himself. "Well, it looks fine to me. So, country roads?"

"Yep. Plenty of them around once you get out of the city. There's a couple of nice little villages around that are nice to look at with decent people. Got friends in one of them."

"Sounds nice...." He wasn't really interested in small villages, unless there were interesting people there. The car picked up speed again once it passed by the bookshop, and the adrenaline rush that had taken over before was leaving him with a nice comfortable buzz. Relaxing into the seat, he let his head lay against the headrest and closed his eyes again as he felt the car move faster through the streets than it should.

He was out like a light within minutes. 

He woke up hours later on top of his bed in the hotel and thankfully still fully dressed, to his phone ringing. He raised his head and frowned at it. Wasn't he just in a car? "JARVIS? Who is it?"

JARVIS exited sleep mode as soon as the phone started ringing, but there was no guarantee his voice would have woken him up as easily. "Miss Potts is calling, Sir. Should I answer?"

"What time is it?" he asked, getting very confused about what the hell was happening. Wait, Hell, hah! "Where's Crowley?"

"It is 11:04pm in London, Crowley is currently in the bathroom, giving you privacy."

"Huh, okay, again, noted. Answer call, JARVIS. Hello Pepper, sorry I didn't answer right away, I fell asleep."

She was silent on the other end for a few seconds. "You slept?"

He let out a sigh of contentment. "Oh yeah, conked out in the car. Woke up in bed 7 hours later. I slept good, Pep."

Pepper laughed at that, and he had no idea why it was funny, until she talked again. "Oh wow, Tony, I'm so glad, you have no idea. You haven't had a good night's sleep since New York and your sleep has been disrupted by nightmares in and out since Afghanistan."

He let out a groan at that. "I am well aware of that Pepper. And right now I am feeling rested and better than I have in a while. Can we forget my problems for a minute and get down to business. I'll get the papers now."

Getting up, he went to where his case was, lying against the foot of the bed. He got out the papers needed and for an hour, got business done with Pepper, all of it in a pretty good mood for once.

Pepper also seemed to be a lot more relaxed, which was always a good thing. If he was there with her, this was the type of playful mood that he would set which would end with both of them in bed for purposes other than sleeping. It had been a while now. He'd been too tired to want sex since the whole Battle of New York fiasco. He stole a glance to the door to the bathroom and wondered what the hell Crowley was even doing in there. Whatever it was, it was silent and he was not about to have cyber sex with his girlfriend with someone listening in. 

He glanced at the door again, before getting out his breath in a loud rush. As much as he'd prefer to be having sex right now, there was something he wanted to ask her that had nothing to do with that and was a lot more important. Getting a good day's sleep actually reminded him of what it was like to be well rested for once. He was seriously forgetting what it felt like between the constant anxiety and the nightmares.

He took in a deep breath and just decided to get this over with. Like ripping off a bandage. "Pepper, before we call it a night, and I'll be going back to bed because I am so going to be catching up on sleep tonight, I need to...ask you something kind of important..." 

Pepper likely could hear the lame way he paused during that, because she had to ask. "Tony? Are you alright? What is it you need to talk about?"

"I think it's fair by now to say no, I'm not alright. I just...I need help, Pep. I don't mean to make you feel bad when I say this, or Rhodey either for that matter but...it's not enough right now just the two of you and occasionally Happy and I'm just getting worse."

There was a pause that was slightly longer than he hoped, but there was no hanging up on him which was great. "What do you need me to do, Tony?"

He took a few breaths to center himself, because while he was not falling for her innocent act and she knew damn well what he was trying to ask for, she was actually making him say it because this had to be his choice. She couldn't make it for him or he'd run, and they both knew it. "Can you...can you vet therapists in New York for me? Give me the list of the top ten and I'll check them out myself when it's ready."

Pepper let out a sob and he begun to panic. He didn't mean to make her cry. Did he do this wrong, was he doing the wrong thing again? He could never tell. He had never been comfortable around crying people, because he found it hard to cry himself.

"Sorry, Tony. I'm just so proud of you right now, you can't even begin to understand. I'll have that list ready for you by the time you get back. Enjoy your time off by having actual time off, Tony."

It was only after she said that it clicked in his head that she was happy with him, truly happy with a decision he had made and he felt warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the arc reactor. "I'll try. Maybe I can do more of being a passenger and spend time in the country for a bit with my eyes open tomorrow. Spend some time in some country towns, just to check them out. Be a tourist."

"That sounds like a good idea for a vacation, Tony. I suggest you try to sleep more and set out in the morning. No travelling at night."

He grinned at that. "Yes ma'am. Planning on that anyway. Hope you have a good night, Pep. Love you."

"Love you too, Tony. I'll see you in two days."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. JARVIS put the phone back in sleep mode while Tony stared at the bathroom door again. Well, at least he hadn't done anything incriminating with Pepper, just discussed business and talked a little about his problems. It didn't stop him from marching to the bathroom door, opening it and coming face to snout with a huge ass snake. He got a tongue flicking across his skin for being so close.

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. His whole brain fired on one cylinder in that moment with the need to do what he did next.

He lifted his hand, pointed at it and gently poked the snake on the tip of his nose. "Boop." 

"Was that necessary?" the snake said, hissing out the c's and s's. 

"Yes, yes it was," he replied. "And once again noted."

He never knew snakes could roll their eyes until he witnessed it for himself. It mainly involved rolling his head along with the direction his eyes were facing, since snakes didn't have eyelids.

"My hearing isn't as good in this form. So, yeah, that's a thing."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, good to know. You are still a snake though, why?"

"Technically, this is my actual form. One of them anyway. I still like myself as a snake."

Tony nodded. "Good to know. Well, I am going to go back to sleep. You can show me these quaint little English villages tomorrow. I've got nothing else to do and the driving helps."

The snake disappeared in favor of the man shape Crowley had, before giving a nod. "I've got nothing better to do either. Meet you tomorrow with the car."

"Great! It's a date. See you in the morning. Go snuggle with the angel."

Crowley did blush at that one. Point to the human. "We're not...snuggling."

Tony grinned widely. "You should try it out then. Night!" With that he walked back out of the room, to where his luggage was. If he was going to go to sleep for the night, he wanted to at least do it under the covers this time and in actual pj's. 

By the time he got his nightwear out, Crowley had stalked out of the bathroom and headed to the door. "Night." With that, he was once again alone.

He was beginning to think this was a miracle at work. Did demons even do miracles? He had no idea. All he knew was that there was a nice photo of the Bentley in his phone when he checked it for important messages before going to bed. 

It soon became the next pic he put on his twitter, right above the bookshop one. He wrote a quick 'Had a good ride today! Thanks Crowley, my new snake buddy.' #London #vintagecars #cars #speeddemon #cryptids

He added a text post right after it. 'Totally booped that snek snoot' #speeddemon #cryptids #snakes


End file.
